


An Alternative (and Impromptu) Approach to Team-building

by KinoiTales



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoiTales/pseuds/KinoiTales
Summary: It's the start of yet another unremarkable off-season for the Galar League, and as per tradition, Chairman Rose assembles his hardworking gym leaders to Wyndon for the annual in-house corporate retreat. No matter the lengths he goes to pamper and wow those in his employ, it's regarded as a dull, superfluous affair. Those in attendance know to keep their expectations low whenever he promises to give them the time of their lives. This year's was sure to be no different from any other.Until it wasn't.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm KinoiTales, and I believe in thirsting equality for all major male gym leaders and the reigning champion of the Galar League. I have such a fierce need for smut for each and every single one of them that I basically had no choice but to write about them having an orgy. So if you came here looking for some choice Leon-/Raihan-/Piers-brand smut, know I've bundled that with Milo, Kabu, and Gordie and no, it's not for marked for individual sale. Sorry not sorry.

It all started when Oleana handed out the impossibly tiny cards with the obnoxious stylized rose accents. Her even yet sharp tone made the Chairman's harmless requests for immediate RSVP seem like a thinly-veiled threat, one that even Piers would think twice before turning down.

Granted, the man in question had only shown up to the board meeting because the Chairman had given him his word that he'd do something about Spikemuth's recent spate of sewer issues. He silently cursed his luck: the bastard had his hands tied but good, there was no Sneaseling his way out of going.

Milo offered his usual sunny smile; yes, he was looking forward to it. He was sure his brother was of an age to handle the errant Wooloo back at home alone, at least for a day. Gordie spoke up before Melony could get a word in, but she was equal parts relieved and grateful that he had the sense not to fuss. On the contrary, his wordless shrug was strangely accommodating. She smiled behind a hand as she very politely declined, explaining the triplets' graduation coincided with the date Rose had selected. Kabu, poker-faced as ever, only nodded.

Nessa was a moment away from accepting when her Rotom phone chimed. One new message later, she found herself backpedaling: no, something had come up over at the modeling agency that required her attention. Bea, eyes darting to and fro, adjusted her hold around an unsteady Allister who suddenly broke into a fit of coughs the moment she tried to speak. Opal kindly brought a hand upon her shoulder, sending her a wink before flashing Rose The Look. _Don't you dare._ She informed him that the younger Stow-on-Side leader, visibly ill as he was, required his elder's care, adding that perhaps some help from a goodhearted old woman could speed his recovery along.

Raihan pocketed his phone when he heard Rose uneasily clear his throat. The Dragon-type specialist stretched his arms high above his head, throwing his heels off the conference table with a diffident noise that sounded vaguely like an “eh”. He craned his neck right, jabbing an elbow square into Leon's ribs. It only took the Champion all of two seconds for him to return the gesture with a chuckle and nudge of his own. He looked the Chairman directly in eye. “I wouldn't miss it.”

In the following moment, Rose's expression darkened into something complex though not entirely unreadable. He was a man who got what he wanted, and this... wasn't _exactly_ it. Yes, that much was obvious to everyone in the room, such that when his eyes suddenly lit up and a warm smile crept across his lips the dread in the atmosphere became leaden and unpalatable.

_Oh no._

“Splendid,” he chirruped, hands clasped. “I look forward to sharing quality time with 'the boys'!”

The Chairman was far too busy being pleased with himself to notice several looks of abject horror and bewilderment exchanged among those present.

\-----

By Arceus's good graces, not a one of the six League members who had assented to meet in Wyndon that weekend were subject to the 'quality time' promised by the Chairman. In fact, the obsequious gala they were expecting to have suffer through was canceled at the absolute last minute when their group was approached at the ordained meeting spot by Oleana who spoke of “urgent business” which demanded Rose's attentions. She pressed a slip of memo paper into Leon's palm and instructed them to follow the directions to the address provided before turning heel sharply and taking leave without so much as a good-bye.

Piers moved first, plucking the note from the Champion's grasp before heading towards the exit.

“Never look a gift Ponyta in the mouth.”

Kabu stood taller and fell into step with the musician while the rest of the party stared dumbly at their retreating backs. Raihan snapped to attention with a grimace, stuffing his hands in his pockets and calling out after them. “Wait up!”

“The heck did she give it to Leon of all people?” Gordie pondered aloud. Milo shrugged.

Leon crossed his arms and quirked a brow. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“You can't be serious.”

“Dude,” Raihan grinned at the purplehead from over his shoulder just before he'd caught up with the leaders of Motostoke and Spikemuth. “You'd get us all lost.”

“Not necessarily?”

He stopped in his tracks. “You sure 'bout that? After you were just saying how you needed Charizard to fly you here?”

“Raihan!”

Milo gave Leon's shoulder a consolatory pat. “Don't worry, Leon. We wouldn't let that happen.” He looked confidently at Raihan. “Maybe you could hold hands?”

“ _What?_ ” the two squeaked in unison.

Gordie slapped a knee and laughed. “Nice one, Milo!”

“Nice what?”

“Are you guys coming or not?” came Piers's voice, urging them to follow from the revolving doors leading outside. Kabu was no longer with him. “Old man's working on hailing a cab, so I'd haul ass if I were you.”

\-----

The taxi ride passed without incident. Their destination was nestled in the heart of the posh residential district; a gaudy high-rise owned by none other than the Chairman himself. The woman at the check-in counter produced a set of key cards and instructed them to take the elevator to the top floor, where the executive penthouse suite was located.

Although accustomed to Rose's excess, no one in the group was prepared for the grandeur that awaited them. Piers whistled his approval just as Raihan bolted past, ducking into every room ahead like some kind of excited Growlithe pup. Gordie mumbled something about a stash before making a beeline in the opposite direction; Milo was hot on his heels upon spotting the kitchen, insisting that they eat a proper meal before imbibing in alcohol.

Leon and Piers looked at one another blankly and shrugged. Behind them sat Kabu, who regarded the interior with seeming disinterest from the comfort of a leather recliner.

“Guys,” Raihan shouted, waving over the trio in the waiting room. “Get a load of this!”

Leon jogged up beside his rival. “What is it, Raiha—woah! Piers, check this out!”

The Spikemuth leader rolled his eyes and sauntered over.

“I can't imagine what the big deal is... is that supposed to be a jacuzzi?”

Gordie peeked out from the double-wide kitchen doorway. “ _A jacuzzi?_ That's all? If I wanted a hot-water bath, I'd draw up one at home.”

Raihan withdrew his phone and snapped a picture. “See for yourself, bro.”

 _Ping!_ “Raihan, c'mon! I just found the goods,” Gordie's look soured as he straightened, handing the six-packs of premium imported Johto beer he had dug up off to Milo to activate his phone. “...Huh. That's actually pretty cool.”

The Dragon-type expert swiveled to face Leon and Piers, pumping his fists in excitement. “A few shots of us chillin' in here and I'll be trending on Pokegram again in no time!”

Piers scowled. “Don't you fucking dare.”

“Too late,” Raihan squatted out of Piers's reach and twisted a large dial on the rim. The pipes opened, sending steaming water out the stylized Gyarados heads situated on either side of the tub. He laughed and gave a small salute before running behind a partition screen in the far corner of the room. “Last one in's a rotten egg!”

“It's not a bad idea, you know.”

Leon and Piers turned to find Kabu standing at the entrance, hands folded behind his back. “A nice, relaxing soak in a jacuzzi boasts numerous health benefits, and I have not been able to enjoy anything of the sort since my last trip to Hoenn. ...I'll be joining you shortly, Raihan.”

“Yeah,” Raihan shot a thumbs-up over the top of the partition. “Kabu knows where it's at!”

Gordie and Milo approached as Kabu made off elsewhere. The latter shouldered a large, nondescript cooler while the former hefted an ice bucket filled with glass bottles of various shapes and sizes. Piers shook his head and shifted his weight to one foot before glancing at the pair out the corner of his eye.

“Dammit Kabu, don't enable him...,” the Dark-type leader grumbled, closing his eyes and extending a hand expectantly at his rear. “Milo, pass me a drink.”

Milo blinked and set the cooler down on the tile floor. “Um, sure. What would you like?”

“ _Anything._ ”

“Kabu has a point, Piers,” Leon nodded sagely while the other popped open a can of beer. “This would be a great chance for us to unwind. Hell, I know I could; I'm still plenty tense from last week's exhibition matches.”

Gordie pushed his trademark glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “Besides, this is Raihan we're talking about. The guy can't help himself.”

“That, and it would be rude to squander the Chairman's hospitality.” Milo offered, his gaze trained intently on Piers, who immediately tipped his head forward and pulled the can from his lips, wagging a finger at the Grass-type leader as he gulped down a final mouthful of beer.

“Forgot all about that. Count me in.”

\-----

With a wealth of private corners and nooks at their disposal, it took all of five minutes for everyone to undress and reconvene at the jacuzzi. This was of course with the notable exception of Piers, who had to spend time wrangling his hair into a messy bun beforehand. He only stared in disbelief when he noticed that Leon had opted to leave his hair fanned out along the edge of the tub. _Boy sure likes to play with fire._

The tub was built to comfortably seat six. Kabu and Raihan sat not-quite across from one another, Leon had selected the seat to his rival's left. Gordie slipped in on Raihan's right, while Milo took the space between Kabu and Gordie. That left Piers with the vacant spot next to Kabu.

Piers snorted, sweeping his eyes from side to side. “Crap, forgot my beer.”

Gordie sent him a lopsided smile, indicating the cooler resting a short distance away with a jerk of his thumb. “Don't worry, my guy. There's plenty more where that came from,” The Rock-type leader twisted himself from the water and retrieved a can from the interior. “Catch.” 

Piers expertly snatched the hurtling can mere inches from his face. “Much obliged.”

The group held aloft their drinks in an informal toast, then fell into easy chatter. Leon set the tone by suggesting they exchange stories from last season. Although Kabu had been particularly successful weeding out the promising contenders from the chaff over the last few months, none of those encounters struck him as noteworthy. Milo chuckled as he recalled a one-week period in which the younger Wooloo took to piling atop competitors attempting his gym's mission. This reminded Gordie of his own gym's precarious gauntlet and how one of his own gym trainers had managed to twist her ankle after tripping into one of its many pits.

Raihan steered their conversation in lighter territory, scrolling through his dashboard for anything unusual. His fans always left the silliest comments on his posts, and he made certain to recount anything he deemed a highlight. He had everyone in stitches—even Kabu was smiling over the rim of his glass of whiskey—after reading aloud an exchange between two self-professed “number-one” fans that had occurred in lieu of his updating his timeline with an innocuous selfie of himself posing with some Yamper.

At some point during all of this, Leon had settled into the crook of Raihan's shoulder. It was only when the Hammerlocke leader paused to take a drink did he become aware of the unfamiliar weight resting on his side. He regarded the purplehead for a moment before patting him gently on the head. “How're you holdin' up, champ?”

“M'fine,” Leon's eyes remained fixed downward on his beer as he spoke, his words a tad slurred. “Hey, Raihan?”

Raihan felt his stomach flip with apprehension. “...Yeah?”

“I've been thinking...”

As Leon's voice trailed off, Raihan felt the other leaders' gazes fall on him. For once in his life, he wasn't keen on being the center of attention, though he wasn't sure why. One thing was certain: Leon, the lightweight that he was, had gone and gotten himself drunk. Realization hit him like a truck when the Champion cupped his jaw and looked at him directly in the eye with a soft, heavy-lidded expression that made his heart race.

He may or may not have masturbated to that face. More than a few times. Raihan gulped, struggling to maintain eye contact.

In the few moments Leon spent considering his next words, something imperceptible shifted in the moisture-laden air.

“You're so incredible... Arceus what I wouldn't do to touch you more. I _want_ you.”

Those three little words had the Dragon-type expert's mind reeling. Leon took full advantage of his rival's state of mental panic without delay, setting his hands upon his broad shoulders and using them as leverage to hoist himself into the other man's lap before pulling their bodies flush. A sinister, knowing smile danced across Leon's lips as he laced his hands behind Raihan's neck.

“I've wanted to do this for far too long.”

Before Raihan had the chance to respond, the Champion crushed their mouths together in what felt like the most heated, cathartic kiss of either of their lives. Leon's pace soon had Raihan's lungs screaming for air, and the whine he elicited from the purplehead when he tore away succeeded in bringing the reality of their circumstances to a head. But in doing so his rival awoke something positively feral from deep within that Raihan couldn't deny.

So rather than diffuse the situation, he dove right back in and took what he wanted just as badly.

At first the other gym leaders were for the most part too shell-shocked to process that which had unfolded before their eyes. Piers practically choked on his beer, while Milo froze like a Deerling in headlights. Kabu's hard-lined features creased in confusion while he scrutinized the pair. Gordie let out something like a muffled screech into the back of his hand and scooted next to Milo in an effort to give the two space.

“This,” Piers began as his coughing fit subsided, firmly planting his palms against the rim of the jacuzzi to rise out of the water. “Is a sign I'm not drunk enough. I'm gonna grab myself something stronger. Give 'em the opportunity to work through... whatever _this_ is.”

Gordie remained stock-still but managed a nervous, strained laugh through his teeth. He whistled his Rotom phone over and very carefully snapped a single candid photo of the pair just as Raihan bucked into Leon's hips. “Typical Raihan, always making a spectacle out of things. You can thank me later, man.”

“T-they certainly look like they're enjoying themselves.” Milo fidgeted before gulping audibly. _A lot._

“...Gordie?”

Gordie threw the Turffield leader a sidelong glance, “Hm, something wrong?”

“Your, uh, hand?”

The Rock-type expert's gaze flickered to where Milo indicated. Submerged with fingers splayed was his hand resting atop the other man's thigh. Gordie withdrew it with enough force to cause a sizable splash of water between them. “S-sorry Milo! I... that wasn't. I mean... I...”

That brought Kabu's attention away from Raihan and Leon. He made a thoughtful noise, studying his fellow gym leaders briefly before draining his glass of the whiskey that remained.

Without warning, Milo took a deep breath, as though to steel himself. “Confound it. I suppose this is as good a time as any to ask: Gordie... Nessa thinks you've taken a shine to me lately. Y'know, with the intention of being more than pals?”

Gordie flushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Is this about that message I sent you other day? I told you it wasn't meant for you.”

“The least you can do is be straight with yourself,” Milo gave him a small, sorry smile before extending a hand to rest on his arm. “Come now, you mentioned me in the body of the message. I'm... mighty flattered you find me appealing.”

Gordie bit his lip and hung his head, displacing the Grass-type leader's hand as he rotated his chest away.

“F-fine, so what if I do? Let's face facts: I'm nothing compared to you or anyone else here. After all, who could possibly be attracted to _this_?”

Milo, aghast, shot him a frown in response. Rather than allow despair to overtake the blonde, he collects Gordie's hands in his own to tug him into a fierce embrace. “You shouldn't sell yourself short, Gordie! You're a swell guy.”

Instead of resisting, Gordie instantly goes slack in Milo's arms. “Really?”

“Absolutely!”

The next words tumble out as Milo pulls away; faster than his brain can process. He's so preoccupied by the loss of bodily contact that his voice cracks in his throat. “...P-prove it.”

“Beg your pardon?”

Gordie ripped his glasses from his face and tossed them aside. Now he was visibly trembling: scared, yes, but determined.

“Show me you mean that.”

The edges of Milo's mouth lifted oh-so-slightly, eyes fond and endearing. “Sure.”

In one sweeping motion, Milo laced their fingers together and leaned forward to plant a closed, delicate kiss on Gordie's lips. Gordie felt his heart flutter wildly—why did he deny himself this? He could laugh if he allowed himself time to linger on misgivings, but opts to boldly swipe his tongue against Milo's front teeth. The other man hummed, bringing a hand to stroke his cheek before angling his jaw to give Gordie access to his mouth.

“Alright, I'm back—”

The Spikemuth leader almost dropped his tumbler when he saw Gordie and Milo. “Oh for Arceus's sake! The hell has gotten into everyone tonight?”

“Alcohol.”

Piers raised a brow at Kabu's dry remark. “Seriously though. This isn't fair to me, much less Kabu here.”

“Excuse me?”

The Dark gym leader shrugged indifferently before slipping into the water once more. “Sorry. Must hurt to be reminded of your age. Can't blame ya.”

Kabu barked with uncharacteristic mirth, earning him a confused look from the younger man at his side. “Piers, your hubris is tremendous. An admirable thing, even. But to be frank with you...”

The fingers of Motostoke's leader's hand suddenly latched into Piers's bun, yanking him down to his eye level. His stern gaze was bold, commanding, and almost... _starved_.

“You would do well to not make baseless assumptions of others.”

Piers barely registered Kabu's final statement. His adrenaline was pumping hard through his veins under the judgmental scrutiny of the Fire-type user's piercing continence. Whatever this was, it was unprecedented. But knowing himself? Probably not unwarranted.

“Well,” Piers licked his lips unconsciously, his breathing heavy. “You're not getting any younger.”

Kabu's smirk was evident to Piers only after he had pressed his mouth at Piers's bottom lip, driving past gums once he'd used his free hand to pry open his jaw. There was a measured deliberation to his technique, one which Piers eagerly surrendered himself to. Every nip and lick drove him further up the wall.

When the two parted, Piers could only whimper before depositing his head in the crook of Kabu's shoulder.

Kabu scanned the restless bodies about him before retrieving his glass to idly swirl the partially-melted ice within. “This is going to be a long night.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kabu was the sort never to count his Torchics before they hatched: he never made any forgone conclusions and bothered little with expectations. Whether this was a happy accident or the favorable alignment of celestial bodies was of no importance to him. Right now, fate had decided to cast him in the role of a seasoned Blaziken before five spring Combuskens who couldn't tell their heads from their tail feathers.

For once, being the eldest of their group was an indelible matter that could work in his immediate favor. He could recall a similar experience he had some dozen years back while away on sabbatical in Hoenn that roughly mirrored that which had since transpired.

The hot springs. The fine _sake_. The thoughtless caresses shared, the hungry looks exchanged.

It wasn't something he leisurely dwelt upon, but it was a memorable occasion nevertheless. He would be lying if he said he never thought back to it when he needed to take the edge off.

Speaking of the old turn of phrase, Piers was still metaphoric putty in his hands due in part to the liquor he had consumed. When Kabu dove in for the kill, he was prepared to be met with the Spikemuth leader's characteristic resistance; instead he received magnanimous submission.

Milo and Gordie made for an adorable duo. Their delicate flourishes, darling yet nervous, reminded Kabu of schoolboys taking their first steps into sexual expression away from the prying eyes of adults or anyone who might judge.

On the other hand there was Raihan and Leon, who by all accounts seemed too desperate to finally have a chance at one another to throw all caution right into the wind. Kabu was secretly thankful that Piers was the noisy type, or at the very least noisy enough to snap them out of their reverie, because he was loath to get in between something so involved and intense.

But now, even with his eyes closed, Kabu was acutely aware of the five pairs of eyes boring right through him. _Begging._ The swell of panting breaths—his own included—made the stagnant, humid air feel alive and thrumming with energy. There was no mistaking facts: Kabu was the one among their lot best suited to determine just how things would play out going forward. He'd do just that would his followers in turn complied, ideally without fuss.

“I speak from experience when I say that hot water baths are among the worst places to have sex. So, unless any of of you here has any objections, I strongly advise we continue our endeavor in more practical precincts, such as a bedroom.”

\-----

Despite a collective disregard for decorum that came with arousal-fueled eagerness, no one expressed an unwillingness to cooperate. Their group settled in a crescent cluster about the foot-ends of three queen-sized beds. While his juniors stood, jostled and postured in every which way, Kabu took a seat upon the edge of the center cot to prevent himself from needlessly pacing, knowing full well that doing so would only serve to aggravate his nerves.

After surveying his cohorts coolly, the Motostoke leader sighed and gestured with a flick of his wrist. “First thing's first: the towels need to come off. We will not be doing ourselves any favors by leaving them on.”

“No shit,” Raihan was unsurprisingly the first to whip his towel from his waist. He jutted his chin out proudly. “You couldn't pay me to keep that hanging off my dick, which—like the rest of me—is pretty damn amazing— _ow_!”

At the Dragon expert's left, Piers snorted, leering. His own towel was coiled in his hands; his pose, wound and tight, and furrowed brow and upturned lip worked in tandem to convey an unspoken but very clear threat. “You and Arceus's gift to man there will kill my boner if you don't stop runnin' your mouth.”

Leon had been openly staring at Raihan's “gift” before Piers had unceremoniously lashed out at the former. He hardly had the opportunity to blush at the realization before uncontrollable laughter wracked his toned form. Consequently the leaders' sights fell upon him at the same moment he snaked his fingers to untie the knot at his waist, so that when his towel fell to the floor, his own throbbing hardness was on display for all to see as he fought to catch his breath.

Kabu's gaze didn't linger, flickering instead towards Milo and Gordie. The Grass-type leader nodded quickly in response before discarding his towel. Gordie meanwhile refused to budge, clutching at the hemmed edge as if his life depended on it.

Milo sensed what was amiss right out the gate and gently guided the Circhester gym leader's eyes to meet his. “S'okay, Gordie. You're with friends. No one's gonna judge.”

“Milo's absolutely right,” Leon began, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye before standing upright. “You have nothing to worry about. No need to be self-conscious.”

Gordie frowned and shook his head. “I can't help it. This is my first time with other guys.”

“Well, then that makes two of us!”

“Wait, wait— _for real?_ ” Raihan balked at Leon, looking him dead in the eyes.

Piers studied the purplehead with marked skepticism. “You never took up any loyal fan's propositions? Because if anyone's gotten them, it's you.”

“Not once.”

Kabu meanwhile removed his towel, shifting in his seat to pull it from underneath him. “That's quite the unexpected development.”

“I guess,” the Champion shrugged, taking a few steps in Gordie's direction. “Hey, here's an idea: why not kick this off with yours truly? Since we're in the same boat and all.”

The Rock-type expert flinched when the other seized his wrist and tugged him closer. “Well, I...”

“C'mon! I'll show you a real _champion time_!”

Gordie pinched the bridge of his nose. “...Leon?”

“Yes, Gordie?”

“Just... promise me you won't say that again for the rest of the night, okay?”

“Deal!”

Leon rushed the blonde, pivoting such that when they tumbled over his back met the bed while Gordie lay draped along his body. The latter scrambled to right himself, his ear tips and cheeks pink with a precious blush. Leon gently tucked a chunk of hair behind Gordie's ear so that he could press a playful kiss at his temple. The purplehead then dipped his jaw and nuzzled him, winning him a strange look from the other man.

“Feeling better?” Leon whispered as he slung an arm around Gordie's waist.

The Rock-type leader offered him a noncommittal noise, his hand winding into dampened locks at Leon's nape. “S'pose s—mmph!”

Leon crashed their mouths together, ridding Gordie of any doubt. Sloppy but earnest, the Champion set the pace, allowing the blonde to ease himself into deepening the kiss when he felt he was ready. Leon forfeited dominance with a shameless moan as Gordie lapped at the underside of his tongue, his grip tightening while he ground his cock against Gordie's covered length.

Gordie was back at full hardness once more, rocking back into the purplehead while his free hand wretched the towel from between their bodies without delay. The resulting friction was heavenly, neither suppressing their unabashed groans of pleasure when the sensation forced them apart. They regarded one another through hungry, half-lidded eyes before Gordie nipped and licked at Leon's lower lip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Raihan keened, breathless, equal parts jealous and turned on. His fingers ghosted his erection, the promise of contact causing it to noticeably twitch. “I could get off just from watching 'em.”

Kabu trained a smoldering glance at the Hammerlocke leader. “And risk wearing yourself out before you can have a round with Leon?”

“You don't beat around the bush, do you?”

Kabu inhaled sharply and motioned Raihan towards him. “Get over here.”

The younger man looked pleadingly at Piers and Milo before hauling himself in front of Kabu. The man in question appeared irate, his lips curled. Raihan wondered for a moment if he was angry, until he chanced a downward glance at the Motostoke leader's lap, where the man's own prominent, thick cock curved upright with arousal.

Raihan sent Kabu a coy, knowing smile, canines bared. “Damn it, old man... now you have me hot under the collar.”

“On your hands and knees. _Now._ ”

The Dragon-type expert winked. “Way ahead of you!”

Raihan, confident as ever, quickly did as bade, crouching down before shifting his weight back on his heels in one fluid motion. He wrapped the fingers of a hand at the base of Kabu's cock, smearing a bead of precum from tip to side. Satisfied, Raihan craned his neck and leaned in to suckle and lap at the residue before engulfing the older man's loins in a cocoon of heat.

Kabu grit his teeth and winced, struggling to hold back a groan as Raihan doubled down with his ministrations. He lolled his head aft and closed his eyes, settling instead to buck into oh-so-irresistible warmth. “Glad to see... you are very much capable of putting that mouth of yours to good use.”

The Hammerlocke leader simply purred in acknowledgment, sending waves of vibration through Kabu's dick. He received a long-suffering grunt for his efforts; the sound music to his ears—now was as good a time as any to push his luck, wasn't it? He bobbed his head once, twice, three times—

—barreling forth on the downward swing to take the Motostoke leader to the hilt, eyes tearing as he fought his gag reflex. _That's right old man: Raihan's gonna give you a real run for your money._

Kabu's practically knee-jerk reaction garnered him no praise. He had succeeded in riling Kabu up, yes, albeit in an altogether different way than he had hoped. There he was, fully prepared to continue choking on cock when nails dug into his scalp, fingers tangling hair to pry him clear off the Fire-type expert's length and redirect his gaze upward.

“Curb your enthusiasm this instant. I want you to pleasure me.”

“Aren't you aching to come?”

Kabu cast his gaze away and flushed. “...I only have a single shot in me, so to speak.”

“No biggie,” Raihan propped himself onto a foot, hopping to swing the other around the older man's thigh. When their eyes met, his expression was comfortable and sympathetic. He traced Kabu's lower lip with the pad of a thumb. “Get ready for some TLC.”

“And then there were two.”

“Shucks, Piers... sounds ominous when you put it like that.” Until this point, the Spikemuth and Turffield leaders had been perfectly content observing from the sidelines. Both paused to size the other up approvingly; Milo offering a stern nod while Piers's neutral expression lilted with desire.

Milo batted his eyelashes and rubbed his upper arm apologetically. “I'm probably the last person you'd want to get involved with, but I hope you'll have me anyway.”

“Please,” Piers shuffled close enough so that their shoulders were just touching. “I'd gladly fuck any of you lot before I'd lay a finger on one of my groupies.”

Before Milo could raise his voice in protest, a pair of arms encircled his torso deftly, pulling his back fast to the Dark-type expert's spindly figure. Piers took full advantage of the height he had over the strawberry blonde, perching his chin atop his head while he busied his calloused fingers along the other man's defined abs.

“P-Piers... ah,” a quiet gasp escaped the Turffield leader when a roving thumb and forefinger pinched at a nipple.

Piers rolled and tweaked the nub before lowering his mouth to Milo's ear. “You like that, eh?”

Milo gave a throaty whine as Piers shifted to tongue the shell of his ear. The Spikemuth leader pressed a kiss at the hinge of Milo's jaw before attending to a connective stripe of muscle in a sensuous and slow fashion. A touch here, a nibble there: it was amazing how effortlessly the other could be made to come undone.

Piers rocked into the small of Milo's back, chasing friction and heat he desired. He took his sweet time mentally canvasing every chiseled nook of the strawberry blonde's washboard abdominal muscles before sweeping his palms down past his navel. He smiled against the Grass-type expert's shoulder blades as his knuckles feathered his erection.

A firm hand suddenly took hold of the back of Piers's head. “Please...”

The Dark-type leader tipped his face up into the crook of Milo's arm at the urgency of his plea, his smile growing as he drank in the view. Green eyes meet blue, gauging innumerable thoughts and indescribable feelings before Milo threw his face back to initiate a heartfelt kiss, one that had Piers basking in the man's sunny warmth, his name a tune sung between stolen breaths.

Of every busied body there, it was Kabu who demonstrated the necessary self-control to tear himself free from his partner's hold—much to Raihan's very sudden chagrin. The Hammerlocke leader was about to voice his frustration only to whine instead when a hand slipped under his headband to peel it from about his forehead. All desire to back-bite with his usual snark melted away as he was yanked down into the juncture between the older man's neck and shoulder all too gently.

Kabu took a nourishing breath through his nose, fingers carding Raihan's hair to soothe any jostled nerves. He looked quickly between the other duos, a mildly wolfish grin gracing his features before loosing a short, pitched whistle.

“Well,” he spoke once he was sure he had everyone's attention. “I think we can all agree that this was a wonderful idea.”

The others eyed him expectantly.

“...Who else is ready to take things a step further?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Okay, I know it was mean of me to up and decide to divide the smut into parts and make all you lovely folks endure a cliffhanger. The thing is, as I toiled away on this, I came to realize that in the end the sheer length of the smut would discourage the reader from enjoying its individual segments. (Besides, I wanted to treat you all to a little something before the holidays were over.) 
> 
> I swear there's more goodness where this comes from, so stick around!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm actually writing a moresome. It's oddly... exhilarating.
> 
> Update - Okay, I'm going to go on record here and detail every pairing I hope to include going forward... *Clears throat.*  
> Raihan/Leon  
> Gordie/Leon  
> Kabu/Leon  
> Milo/Leon  
> Piers/Leon  
> Kabu/Raihan  
> Piers/Raihan  
> Raihan/Gordie  
> Raihan/Milo  
> Kabu/Piers  
> Kabu/Milo  
> Kabu/Gordie  
> Piers/Milo  
> Piers/Gordie  
> Gordie/Milo
> 
> ...Oh, what's that? 'That's every possible combination,' you say? Good! That's the point. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
